Fuel Rod Gun
The Fuel Rod Gun is a Covenant indirect-fire energy mortar with ground and air applications. Introduction The Fuel Rod Gun is a covenant weapon.It fires blobs of deadly radiation in halo CE. It was weilded by spec ops grunts and hunters. However if you killed a grunt the gun would explode. In halo 2 it was reloadable and shot 5 rounds a clip. Advantages In the first Halo, the Fuel Rod fired large blobs of plasma in arcs across large distances, and had no reload mechanism. In the campaign of Halo 1, it was impossible to pick up these weapons from fallen enemies as there were fail-safes that made the weapons self-destruct with the force of a frag grenade. However, in Halo PC, it is available as a weapon in multiplayer. Being an effective suppression weapon, a common tactic in CTF is to bombard the enemy base from afar, most of the time from a position obscured from view. Since the view of the targeted area is obscured due to having to compensate for the arc and having to aim high, it is unlikely to kill a player, but it is intended to at least deal damage to enemies while having the bombardier's teammates finish them off. In Halo 2, the Fuel Rod Gun was replaced with the similar Fuel Rod Cannon. There were no fail-safes, allowing the player to pick up the weapon. It is magazine fed (so is the Fuel Rod Gun in story background but for the game, when used up it is discarded), with each cartridge holding five rounds. The gun fires fairly fast, and reloads at around the same rate as the rocket launcher. Another addition to the Fuel Rod Cannon was the 2X scope, allowing precision firing. Another noticeable difference to the Fuel Rod Gun is that it is a different color, the Fuel Rod Gun is purple while the Fuel Rod Cannon is a yellowish/golden color. The high ammo capacity, rate of fire, and damage of the Fuel Rod Gun/Fuel Rod Cannon makes it a force to be reckoned with. Disadvantages The Fuel Rod Gun/Fuel Rod Cannon does not have a tracking device, and the projectiles are slow. It also takes many shots to kill someone. It is still capable of killing a user at short range, and ammo will run dry quickly in Legendary. The large size will often obscure your vision, making it harder to see who's there to kill you. Unfortunately, in Halo 2, this weapon is not featured in Multiplayer. Hunter Hunters also brandish a variant of the fuel rod gun. These shoot out long beams of energy (In Halo: Combat Evolved they shoot as a normal Fuel Rod Gun would fire), the Hunters immense strength nullifies the recoil from these beams and so use their weapon to great effect. In Halo: The Flood, it is revealed that, like all other plasma weapons, the fuel rod gun can overheat. So far there isn't a way to take the Weapon after killing a Hunter (but you can pick it up in the CMT Halo: Custom Edition Campaign Mod after killing a hunter; there isn't a FP model and it is very hard to aim, however). shoulders a Fuel Rod Gun]] If aimed right though a Halo 2 Hunter can die if you fire the fuel rod gun twice hitting it so 4 will kill both of them Special Operations Grunts The fuel rod gun is also carried on the shoulders of many Special Operations Grunts, although Major Grunts were seen once wielding them in the level Two Betrayals. The grunt version of the Fuel Rod Gun fires a powerful blast of plasma that's fired in an arc and capable of exploding like a mortar. Character Compatibility *Elites *Spartans *Marines *Flood Combat Form (Human) (have animation but not used) *Flood Combat Form (Elite) (have animation but not used) *Grunt See Also *Covenant Weapons Category:The Covenant Category:Held Weapons Category: Weapons Category:Covenant Weapons